Who's job now?
by JustJeanette
Summary: Jim and Blair fill in another survey... Sequel: This was inspired by Rebel's "Who am I" and "Let Me Tell You Who I Am by Roslyn".


Title: Who's Job Now?

Author: JustJeanette

Fandom: The Sentinel

Pairing: NONE

Sequel: This was inspired by Rebel's "Who am I" (.#WHO) and "Let Me Tell You Who I Am by Roslyn" (.).

Rating: G

Archive: Just Let me know.

Summary: Jim and Blair fill in another survey

Simon Banks liked routine, or at least as much routine as you could expect when you ran a department like Major Crimes in geo-criminal centre that was Cascade. Simon routinely arrived before his Detectives, read over the weekend callouts and started the day with the first of many cups of very good quality coffee; routinely. This morning he hadn't had his first coffee, he hadn't had a chance to read the weekend call out, no, this morning he'd been summoned to Police Chief Warren's Office before he'd even made it to his own office. Somewhat at a loss for the sudden summons, what with Sandburg and Ellison being tied up at a Community and Media Relations seminar last week meaning there was no need for any fast talking to 'explain' just how arrest A, B and C were made. "Oh, Hell," Simon nearly bit the cigar (unlit) in half as he had a sudden premonition about the reason his presence was required.

"Chief Warren will see you now," Michelle, Chief Warren's PA and as competent at her job as Simon's PA Rhonda was at hers, smiled as she place the handset back in its cradle.

Feeling like the prisoner about to face the hangman Simon walked, head held high, to meet his doom.

"Simon," Chief Warren looked like he was trying very hard to maintain control of his temper; at least if the red tinge creeping up his bull-like neck was any indication, "I have had two very serious complaints made about your department."

Simon blinked; that wasn't what he was expecting.

"Yes, two complaints, both made by Heidi Schlesser from Media Relations."

Simon blinked again, on second thoughts it was just what he'd been expecting.

"Sir?" Simon commented after a moment; Simon was well aware of the value of using as few words as possible, something he was hoping to one day teach Detective Blair Sandburg, second class, provided he was still alive after Simon dealt with him and his partner in Crime, Detective James Joseph Ellison; that Simon was currently considering (justifiable) homicide was not apparent from his demeanour or expression but two Detectives were living on borrowed time.

"Yes, well apparently Sgt. Schlesser failed to learn anything from the debacle that was the introductory survey." A close look at Chief Warren's face might now have clued the casual observer into the fact Chief Warren wasn't actually in any danger of losing his temper, what he was in danger of was losing his composure. "Here, Simon, read these."

* * *

Community and Media Relations, an open dialogue. Participant Survey.

The Community and Media Relations department embraces the principles of continuous improvement. All seminar participants are invited to complete the following survey about the education seminar program(s) they have participated in. Answers provided will be used to assist in tailoring future courses to meet the growing needs of the Cascade PD particularly dealing with media and Community Groups. The members of Cascade PD involved in the provision of ongoing training take issues of quality and efficacy seriously and welcome any and all feedback.

* * *

**Name**

Blair Sandburg.

**Rank**

Detective, Second Class, Major Crimes.

**Course Attended**

Community and Media Relations, an open dialogue

**Was this a required course?**

Yes

**What were your reasons for taking this course?**

Firstly, what part of required course do you not understand? I was required to attend this course as part of the Cascade PD's policy of continuing education and training. Further, under the provisions of full disclosure it would appear that the course facilitator believed that my partner and I were the lesser of two evils.

**I have a stronger interest in this subject because of this course.**

Actually I already had a strong interest in this subject because I am a short, Jewish, neo-hippy, witch-doctor-punk (see, I didn't forget, Jim) with a very high IQ who has been on the receiving end of jack-booted entrenched attitude of the average Police Officer since I was in diapers. I would suggest that the facilitators actually talk to members of the general community before they engage in advising members of the Cascade PD on ways of effectively communicating with the Community.

**I would recommend this course to other students.**

I believe that all members of the Cascade PD would benefit from a suitable tailored course on interacting appropriately with Community groups and the Media. However, as the needs of Community groups are different from the needs of the Media I believe that this subject would be better serviced by being split into two separate courses.

**The instructor is knowledgeable about the topics presented in the course**

I would expect that the Cascade PD would only employ people who are sufficiently knowledgeable about the material they are present.

**The instructor treats students respectfully**

I'm not sure how requiring my partner and I to sit at the back of the room could be seen as treating us (the students) respectfully. We arrived early and there was plenty of seating closer to the front.

**The instructor makes students feel comfortable about asking questions**

I was very comfortable about asking questions. I think that is because having survived defending a doctoral thesis I find answering questions a natural state. However, I'm not sure why my questions weren't generally addressed.

**The instructor's use of technology enhanced learning in the classroom.**

The use of technology in a teaching environment has come a long way since the advent of the power-point slide. Unfortunately the focus on developing a visually stunning presentation takes the focus away from the subject matter. I would like the facilitators to consider that the use of certain visual stimuli can induce epileptic fits in some people.

**Please describe what you liked most about this course.**

The opportunity to interact with my peers in a setting devoted to positive interactions with the Community we protect and serve.

**Please describe what you liked least about this course.**

The missed opportunities to engage in a serious debate about the various ways in which police officers are required to interact with the Community and the Media.

**Please feel free to write here any additional comments or suggestions**

None

* * *

**Name**

James Ellison

**Rank**

Detective, Lieutenant First-Class, Major Crimes

**Course Attended**

Community and Media Relations, an open dialogue

**Was this a required course?**

Yes

**What were your reasons for taking this course?**

I was ordered to.

**I have a stronger interest in this subject because of this course.**

No, I have Sandburg for that.

**I would recommend this course to other students.**

No.

**The instructor is knowledgeable about the topics presented in the course**

Sandburg knew more

**The instructor treats students respectfully**

No

**The instructor makes students feel comfortable about asking questions**

No

**The instructor's use of technology enhanced learning in the classroom.**

The use of Santana was appreciated

**Please describe what you liked most about this course.**

Watching Sandburg in his element. Pity the facilitator wasn't in hers.

**Please describe what you liked least about this course.**

Having to attend.

**Please feel free to write here any additional comments or suggestions**

I'd suggest getting Sandburg to teach the course except I'm not giving up my partner.

* * *

"You're not thinking of following Ellison's suggestion are you?" Simon was already planning just what horrendous assignment he could dig up for the both men; something involving sewage would be appropriate.

THE END?


End file.
